Los más fuertes
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: Colección de drabbles para La Hermandad Rivamika. Arte de Mukuo.
1. Amor

**¡Holis a todos! En estos días está cumpliendo un año un grupo llamado #LaHermandadRivamika en donde estoy. Así que las fundadoras del grupo organizaron un evento para ahogarnos en Rivamika: el Mes Rivamika :D**

 **Acá les traigo mi aporte. Serán cuatro capítulos, uno por semana, de pequeñas historias de Levi y Mikasa.**

 **Semana 1: Desamor. Sinopsis: Mikasa comete un error. Levi comete un error más grande, detrás de ella. Eren no se da cuenta (y capaz no le importa). Desamor para todos.**

 **Porque ya saben cómo soy (y pa que me invitan si ya saben cómo soy (?)), les dejé una canción: Love is a laserquest, de The Arctic Monkeys.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Arte de: Mukuo**

* * *

 **Amor**

 _Do you still feel younger than you thought you would by now?_

 _Or, darling, have you started feeling old yet?_

 _Don't worry, I'm sure that you're still breaking hearts_

 _with the efficiency that only youth can harness._

El sobrecito de cartulina parece pesar una tonelada en las manos de Mikasa. Levi cruza los brazos y espera a que ella hable con toda la paciencia del mundo.

(O, al menos, simula tener toda la paciencia del mundo).

—Eren quiere que estés allí —murmura Mikasa débilmente, y Levi sabe que, atrapados como están en su oficina, nadie oirá jamás lo que la muchacha le está diciendo ahora—. Intenté convencerlo de que de seguro tendrías cosas más importantes para hacer, pero insistió… Dice que te debe el puesto de trabajo que lo ayudó a crecer.

Levi la mira, y Mikasa evita su mirada a toda costa a la par que deposita la invitación encima de su escritorio.

—¿Y consideraste decirle la razón por la que _tú_ no quieres que esté ahí, Mikasa?

Ella levanta la vista con fiereza.

—Nunca dije que no quiero que estés ahí.

Levi se pone de pie y apoya las manos en su escritorio, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Bueno, en ciertos contextos sobran las palabras. Como, por ejemplo, ya sabes, el sábado de la semana pasada…

— _No_ sigas —sisea Mikasa.

Pero Levi la ignora:

—O tal vez esa noche, ¿recuerdas? En mi departamento, _en mi cama_ ; creo que entonces no hicieron falta muchas palabras, ¿no cre…?

Lo que acalla a Levi es la bofetada que Mikasa le propina. Su rostro arde, pero al menos ahora la tiene cerca y con la tumultuosa personalidad que la caracteriza.

No la mojigata empleada que había venido a entregarle la invitación a su boda hacía unos minutos.

—Eso —Mikasa escupe cada palabra— fue un error.

Es el despecho el que habla por Levi:

—Ah, y ahora te arrepientes…

— _No me arrepiento._

Esto lo deja sin palabras, y su mirada debe traicionarlo, porque todo lo que hace Mikasa es sonreír.

—Fue un error. Y lamento que hayas salido dañado —Esto, tal vez, duele más que nada; el que ella _sepa_ que le duele—. Era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Pero amo a Eren, y voy a casarme con él, y eso es final.

—Pero no lo amas —replica Levi, y sabe que miente, sabe que solo lo dice con la ínfima esperanza de que todos los indicios se equivoquen y Mikasa le conceda el punto, porque no hay manera de que Mikasa no ame al chico joven y perfecto y _su maldito amigo de la infancia_ que es Eren.

No hay manera, no, no cuando recuerda con claridad a Mikasa luego de la duda de Eren, de su temor al compromiso, llorando y suplicándole que se acostara con ella («Así puedo olvidar, Levi, olvidar todo esto, no quiero pensar»), solo para después suspirar un nombre que no era el suyo contra su cuello.

Para Mikasa, él había sido un reemplazo, y ni siquiera un reemplazo muy efectivo.

Para él, ella era todo.

 _Es una maravilla de la naturaleza que haya sido lo suficientemente tonto para dejar de ser cínico por un momento, dada mi experiencia_ , piensa Levi. _Es una maravilla que pueda seguir aquí, parado, como si esta chica de veinticinco años no me hubiese destrozado por completo_.

Mikasa parece recordar esa parte de la noche — _tal vez_ , se dice Levi, _hasta lo recuerde como una noche con Eren, si es que dejó correr lo suficiente su imaginación_ — y solo sonríe con tristeza.

—Estás invitado, Levi. Y no tengo problema alguno en que estés allí: solo pensé que sería incómodo para ti.

Y, sin decir nada más, se retira de su oficina.

* * *

Levi no asiste, por supuesto.

Se queda en su casa, aun con sus pantalones de vestir y su camisa a rayas, tomando _whiskey_ directamente de la botella, buscando consuelo en el sopor causado por el alcohol.

Mikasa se toma un mes de vacaciones, y retorna luego.

No le habla más allá de saludos cordiales, mas esto no lastima particularmente a Levi.

(Después de todo, es posible que haya mentido; que el momento en que Mikasa fuera más clara que nunca con él sin usar siquiera las palabras no se tratara de esa noche juntos, sino del silencio total con que respondió a sus mensajes, sus torpes intentos por crear alguna especie de relación entre ambos).

Mikasa presenta su renuncia poco después.

«Eren prefiere que me quede a ocuparme de la casa. Queremos tener hijos pronto, y pensamos que esto es lo mejor. Pero él seguirá trabajando contigo».

Levi no encuentra consuelo, ni siquiera en limpiar meticulosamente, de arriba abajo, todo su elegante departamento.

Levi desearía morirse, realmente.

Está demasiado viejo y cansado para este tipo de desamor adolescente.

Pero pasan los años, y no puede dejar de pensar en ella, esté o no vacía su cama.

Pasan los años, y Levi sabe, con certeza, que va a morirse sin dejar de amarla.

* * *

Y esto está bien, en realidad.

Le tomarían, quizás, una relación sin hijos volviéndose rutinaria, un persistente recuerdo de una noche con su jefe —y todas sus posibilidades— y un divorcio, para poder darse cuenta.

Lo cierto es esto: Mikasa volvería a él.

Pero eso es algo que Levi, tomando hasta la inconciencia todas las noches, no sabría hasta años luego.

Es algo que, finalmente, recordaría bailando con su esposa en su noche de bodas, ya solos en la sala de su departamento, colocando su mano en su cintura y guiándola hasta el cuarto, como años atrás, pero sin las dudas, sin la incertidumbre, con tan solo el amor.

Algo que comentaría a sus hijos en el patio de su nueva casa (una apta para una familia numerosa), sobre cómo el tío Eren y mamá habían estado casados, pero que no había funcionado, y cómo papá y mamá se habían (re)encontrado años después.

Algo que ambos contarían a sus nietos en largas tardes de invierno, reunidos frente a la chimenea, rememorando épocas pasadas de sueños y nostalgias, y amor infinito.

Algo que sería, en suma, igual de cruel y bello que enamorarse y sufrir por el desamor de Mikasa Ackerman.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? No pude evitar darles un final feliz, al final (?) (el final del final).**

 **Reviews?**

 **Los amo, besos :D**

 **-Pekea**


	2. Superhéroes

**Sorry, la vida (la tesis) me llevó por delante.**

 **PERO ACÁ ESTÁ.**

 **Le perdí la paciencia a la sinopsis así que QUE SEA LO QUE DIOS QUIERA prepáranse para los problemas y más vale que teman miau.**

* * *

 **Superhéroes**

 _You spend your whole life, just to remember the sound_

 _When the world was brighter, before we learned to dim it down_

 _Call it survival, call it the freedom of will_

 _Where breath is our own, our compass needle standing still_

 _Our resignation only comes on beaten paths._

Cuando es apenas una niña y regresa a su hogar al ponerse el sol, sus pies llenos de barro y su larga cabellera llena de flores, su madre le advierte sobre lo cruel del mundo de afuera.

—Y te prepararemos para él, Mikasa —le promete mientras acaricia su frente—. Te prepararemos con la esperanza de que nunca debas ir.

* * *

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas sin que pueda evitarlo mientras resiste el impulso de mirar al cielo.

Nanaba no muestra compasión y solo presiona un poco más fuerte la punta de la espada contra la piel tersa de su cuello ahora que está tendida en la hierba.

—Tus lágrimas no significarán nada para tus enemigos —Su voz es implacable—. Nunca lo olvides.

* * *

Es la más rápida. Es la más fuerte.

Y la inexperiencia ya no la traiciona.

Nanaba la observa en silencio; esta vez, es ella la que está tendida.

Mikasa no sonríe, porque sabe que la honra de una batalla entre dos amazonas se reparte por igual.

Baja su espada, y ofrece su mano a Nanaba.

Ella la toma y, por primera vez, su rostro ajado y curtido por la batalla le ofrece una sonrisa.

Mikasa no puede saber que, desde lo alto de una terraza, su madre la observa con un nudo en el pecho.

* * *

Mikasa está confundida; se debate entre el genuino deseo de ayudar y su recelo ante una criatura extraña.

La criatura, en cuestión, es un hombre de más años que ella que tiene los ojos cerrados mientras intenta recuperarse del naufragio. Mikasa, quien nunca ha visto un hombre en toda su vida, se acerca y lo carga en sus brazos.

Cuando el hombre despierta mientras aún lo está cargando rumbo a su hogar, le cuestiona:

—¿Quién eres?

Nunca nadie ha preparado a Mikasa para lidiar conversacionalmente con un hombre. ¿En batalla? Sí, contra cualquier criatura imaginable. Pero ¿contra alguien del sexo opuesto?

—¿Son todos los hombres tan pequeños como tú? —Es lo único que se le ocurre retrucar mientras mantiene una expresión gélida.

De más está decir que el hombre camina el resto del trayecto antes que dejarse cargar.

* * *

—¿De dónde vienes, extranjero?

Levi entiende la desconfianza, aunque no termina de entender qué demonios es esta isla donde todas las mujeres visten o túnicas o armamentos antiguos.

—De la guerra.

Es la verdad, y la peor respuesta que puede darles.

* * *

Levi acepta la ayuda que Mikasa le ofrece para escapar de la isla cuando le explica la importancia de retornar al frente de batalla.

—Si tu gente está muriendo —dice Mikasa—, no me interpondré entre ellos y la ayuda que puedas brindarles.

Lo dice todo con el mismo tono flemático de siempre, y Levi agradece su inesperada ayuda.

Lo que no se espera es que Mikasa se cuele al bote en el que escapan los dos.

—¿Qué harás con tu espada cuando te enfrentes a armas de fuego? —Su tono es burlón, pero su verdadera intención es lograr que recapacite en lugar de arriesgar su vida en una batalla que no le corresponde.

Mikasa no dice nada y tan solo mira el cielo estrellado que pronto se traga todo el resto del paisaje.

Incluso la isla que ha dejado atrás.

* * *

—Dejen hablar a la chica —dice uno de los hombres rechonchos que Mikasa no puede creer que pertenezcan al mismo sexo que Levi.

Mikasa habla, entonces, y solo lo hace porque ella entiende todos los códigos existentes.

—Has sido de gran ayuda, señorita. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

Mikasa no tiene apellido; Mikasa no tiene padre. Y eso está por responder —porque es incapaz de mentir— cuando Levi se interpone.

—Ackerman. Ese es su apellido.

Todos lo miran con incredulidad en los ojos, excepto Mikasa, quien permanece igual de impávida que siempre.

—Es una prima lejana.

A Mikasa no le gusta que los demás mientan por ella, y se lo hace saber a Levi luego de la reunión con sus superiores.

—Si viniste a mi mundo —le dice él con un tono gélido—, sigues mis reglas, mocosa.

Mikasa no está de acuerdo, pero se lo guarda.

Se lo recordará después.

* * *

Se lo recuerda en el campo de batalla, cuando derrota a un batallón enemigo prácticamente sola. Los compañeros de armas de Levi no pueden creerlo, y le llueven a preguntas.

—¿Quién es, Levi? ¿Quién _es_? —le cuestiona Hange a la par que baja el fusil.

—Es Mikasa.

No hay otra cosa que pueda decir mientras dispara contra un francotirador que estuvo a punto de incrustar un proyectil en el cráneo de la joven guerrera.

No se lo dice a Mikasa.

Solo observa cuando ella le sonríe luego de comprobar cuántas vidas ha salvado, en ambos bandos, actuando a tiempo.

* * *

Es la noche antes de la batalla final, y Mikasa sonríe y, más aún, _ríe_ con sus compañeros de armas, Erwin y Hange.

Levi le desliza un comentario sardónico porque ese es quien es:

—Y ahora veo que en realidad tienes expresiones, mocosa.

Mikasa, a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, no se retrae en sí misma. Tan solo toma asiento y suelta un suspiro mientras observa el cielo encapotado.

—No sé si todos seguiremos aquí mañana. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es sonreír sin preocupaciones por una noche. No tengo espacio para nada más en mi corazón.

Levi piensa al respecto. Piensa en Mikasa, en su fuerza, en su convicción.

En su sonrisa.

Es fácil, ridículamente fácil y, a la vez, es una de las cosas más difíciles que ha hecho.

Se inclina hacia ella.

Y sus labios encuentran los suyos.

* * *

Pese a todo, Mikasa no se acuesta con él. Levi no la fuerza.

Simplemente, no es el momento adecuado; el momento adecuado debe pasar con calma, con seguridad.

Y la noche antes de una batalla no es, de ninguna manera, el momento adecuado.

Levi no se arrepiente de no haber apresurado las cosas, incluso cuando se le hace evidente que debe sacrificar su propia vida con tal de estrellar ese avión que podría significar la muerte de tantas personas.

Mikasa parpadea confusa, pero Levi no tiene tiempo para nada más que ofrecerle una sonrisa y dos palabras cuyo significado comprende en este preciso instante; nunca antes, y nunca después.

Mikasa sigue peleando contra el mismísimo dios de la guerra en la tierra, sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

Su figura triunfante es lo último que Levi ve antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

Contra todo pronóstico, Levi sobrevive.

No es algo bonito, porque tiene demasiados huesos rotos, y las personas que lo han rescatado —sencillos pescadores de una isla que hablan un idioma que Levi no conoce— no saben de ningún doctor que se halle cerca.

Y allí pasa su vida, en silencio, lejos de la guerra.

Cojea, pero sus brazos siguen siendo fuertes, aptos para la gran cantidad de techos rotos de las cabañas de los pescadores.

Y Levi siempre ha dedicado su vida a las causas justas: incluso a la del trabajo.

* * *

Levi es, pese a todo, un hombre atractivo.

Las mujeres de la isla son lanzadas, son amables, son simpáticas y juguetonas, pero no conocen de la determinación y la pasión que Levi lleva en su alma.

Por eso, Levi pasa sus tardes en soledad.

Mirando al sol.

Intentando atisbar alguna isla lejana en la que una joven guerrera entrena incansablemente.

* * *

O así lo hace hasta que conoce a Flor. Flor no se llama «Flor», por supuesto, pero así la nombra Levi en su idioma porque siempre va cubierta de flores. Flor, a diferencia de las demás mujeres de la isla, es demasiado joven para Levi —apenas una adolescente de trece años— y no se siente atraída hacia él.

Entonces, se vuelve su amiga.

Y Levi la quiere, a su manera.

* * *

Los años pasan, y el cabello de Levi empieza a tornarse blanco. Manchas aparecen en sus manos, y un olor agrio lo persigue permanentemente (no que Levi se dé cuenta de esto último).

Las otras muchachas de la isla dejan de mirarlo, e incluso las que fueron las muchachas cuando él también lo era apartan la vista.

Lo respetan, lo aprecian, sí. Pero no lo aman. Y eso está bien.

Solo Flor lo visita diariamente, aunque luego crezca, se case y tenga hijos a los que Levi intenta mimar, aunque torpemente. Son años tranquilos con una agridulce paz de quien sabe que no encontrará la verdadera felicidad.

Y eso está bien, también, porque Levi y sus ojos cansados observan la vida pasar lentamente.

La observan mientras esperan.

Siempre esperan.

* * *

Hasta que, un día, se cierran.

Para siempre.

* * *

Una mano se posa sobre su hombro.

Lágrimas que él ya no siente caen sobre su pelo raído.

Cuando Mikasa llega a la isla, Levi cierra los ojos.

Cuando Mikasa y su juventud eterna creen alcanzarlo, Levi ya se ha marchado al único lugar al que su determinación y su pasión no pueden llevarla.

Los pescadores no entienden cómo una jovencita como aquella derrama incontables lágrimas sobre el cuerpo del extranjero anciano ahora muerto. Él ha pasado más de la mitad de su vida en esta isla, y no hay manera de que esta jovencita de no más de veinte años lo haya conocido.

Mikasa llora como una niña, y los pescadores no saben qué hacer, no saben cómo pueden darle sepultura a un cuerpo que no es soltado.

(Ellos no comprenden esto: los extranjeros siempre tan renuentes a soltar).

La matriarca de la aldea, una mujer de caderas anchas y arrugas pronunciadas se presenta con flores que parecen eternas adornando sus trenzas blanquecinas.

La jovencita la observa con lágrimas en los ojos, y la matriarca busca algo en el bolsillo de su falda. Es un cartoncito rectangular, y se lo acerca a la mujer que llora sobre el regazo del Levi muerto en su mecedora.

Antes de que ella pueda decirle nada, la mujer le susurra las únicas palabras que acuden a ella.

La muchacha detiene su llanto, entonces, y la matriarca está segura de que la ha entendido.

Y sale de la casa sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Luego del funeral al que Mikasa no asiste (¿cuál es el punto cuando Levi ya nunca más sonreirá, ya nunca más le hará comentarios sardónicos?), ella simplemente se queda sentada en la playa mirando al mar.

Por última vez, mira la foto tomada un día antes de la batalla: Erwin, Hange, Levi y ella.

 _Levi_.

Su nombre es eterno y efímero a la vez, como las flores en las trenzas de la matriarca.

Como sus palabras.

«Él ha estado esperándote desde siempre. Y nosotros creemos que seguirá esperándote, donde sea que esté».

* * *

La matriarca observa cómo la muchacha se marcha tras secarse las lágrimas.

Observa al mar y su serenidad, al mar y su sabiduría.

Recuerda las palabras de un Levi joven bajo el sol, limpiándose el sudor con la manga de la camisa.

«¿Por qué trabajas tan duro?», pregunta la matriarca, entonces adolescentes, pero ya con flores en las trenzas.

«Es lo que ella haría», responde Levi. «Es lo que ella haría mientras me espera, Flor».

* * *

Mikasa observa en silencio la ciudad que ha jurado proteger. No ha vuelto a ver a su madre, no ha vuelto a ver a sus compañeras, y eso está bien.

Ellas pueden esperarla, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.

El tiempo que Levi no tuvo.

Mikasa observa la ciudad que ha jurado proteger. Sí, la sigue observando, memoriza sus calles, tan parecidas y tan diferentes a las que recuerda haber recorrido con Levi.

La ciudad a la que protegerá ahora que Levi ya no está.

El Levi al que amó.

El Levi al que no pudo proteger.

* * *

 **Si les gustó, porfa dejen review :D 3**

 **-Pekea**


End file.
